Journey to a Hot Wet Cavern
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Draco and Pansy are convinced that Hermione has slipped Blaise a love potion, but will they believe her when she discovers the real reason for his mysterious illness? Reposted from the Twin Exchange. BlaiseHermione.


_**Authors Note: **__This was originally written on the Twin Exchange in April of 2008 for the then _JackMyles_, now known as _Jack of the North_. To date this has been my only Blaise/Hermione fic and reading through it I realize it is up there with some of my fluffiest fics. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Journey To A Hot Wet Cavern

* * *

**

Hermione leaned across the table to reach for her quill, knocking her completed parchments onto the floor as she went. She cursed and dropped to her hands and knees on the Library carpet, gathering them all one by one; she was startled when a second pair of hands joined hers.

"Granger, you need to come with me," Draco hissed, thrusting the parchments back into her arms and refusing to look her in the eye. His hair was dishevelled as if he had spent the better part of the evening running his fingers through it and his robes looked like he had been rolling down the grass hill behind greenhouse five.

"Why should I?" she asked, not trying to keep her voice down at all. Why cater to the git after all?

"Because…" Draco hissed, gritting his perfect white teeth and turning back to her, "Blaise needs you."

It was those words, and those words alone, that made her drop everything and follow her Slytherin foe.

He led her down the corridor ignoring her insistent pestering to know exactly what was going on. He made certain to remain at least 5 paces ahead of her, lest people think they were actually walking together.

Finally becoming fed up at the lack of answers she ran to catch up to the pureblood and spun him around to face her. He looked at the hand on his sleeve as if it were the foulest thing to ever come into contact with his person.

In the most pleasant tone she had ever heard him use he said, "Granger, I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you and shove so far up your arse it will never see the sun again."

She jerked her hand back as if it had been burned.

"Tell me what's going on," she demanded, refusing to apologise.

"You'll see," he replied and turned to walk off. She drew her wand and he stopped in his tracks when he felt it prodding deep into his side.

"You will tell me what is wrong with him or we won't be leaving this hallway," she threatened, taking a step closer, letting their robes touch.

"Fine," Draco said, bending as far away from her as he could, all the while staring down his nose at her. It seemed he was only giving in because of the close proximity.

"Well?" she prodded him a little bit harder with her wand and he finally rounded on her with a furious expression.

"We're not quite sure what's wrong with him, he is lying on the couch with a fever moaning your name, and it's quite sickening actually. I told Pansy weeks ago that you had slipped him a love potion, but she didn't believe me... until now," he answered triumphantly, watching the anxious expression flit across her face, replacing her earlier frustration.

"Blaise is sick?" she asked faintly, ignoring his accusation of slipping the handsome Slytherin a potion to make him fall in love with her. If anything, a year ago she would have thought it would have to be the other way around – Gryffindor's did not fall in love with Slytherins... well they never used to anyway.

"Yes, now hurry up so you can take off whatever sick spell you have put on him and we can go back to the way things should be."

At that he did turn his back to her and continued to stride down the hallway toward the stairs.

She was sick of arguing with Malfoy over the validity of her relationship and had to fight the urge to yell at the thick blonde until he got it in his head that Blaise liked her for her and no other reason, but it seemed pointless.

She was surprised when he took the stairs up rather than down, and after that she became too curious to argue with him as he led her to the corridor that housed the room of requirement.

"Why here?" she asked, why bother to move someone who was sick from the dungeons so high up in the castle?

"He was making so much noise that the others kicked us out of the common room," Draco admitted, walking in front of the wall three times before waiting for the door to appear.

"How nice," she responded dryly before asking the most obvious question, "So why not take him to the Hospital Wing?"

"Because he wouldn't let us, he said he wanted you," Draco replied with an angry huff, opening the door and letting himself in first, always the gentleman.

Hermione stepped into the dimly lit room and found two couches in front of a roaring fire; one of them was occupied by Pansy Parkinson who sat perched on the arm watching Blaise who lay thrashing and sweating shirtless beneath a blanket on the other.

"Oh good, you found her," Pansy said, jumping up and walking as far away from the couch as she could, as if he were contagious.

"In the Library, where else," Draco replied, walking over to a jug of water and pouring himself a glass, his eyes never leaving his best friend.

"I'm standing right here you know," Hermione pointed out annoyed, cautiously approaching her boyfriend who was trying his hardest to throw off the blanket.

Draco was about to respond when Blaise moaned her name. She rushed to his side and sat by his hip, feeling his forehead and finding that he did indeed have a raging fever.

"What's wrong with him?" she gasped, turning to look at the two Slytherins who were watching her with disdain.

"Whatever love spell you put on him backfired obviously," Draco shrugged as if that answered everything.

"For the last time Malfoy, I did not put a spell on him," she growled.

"Well, he did say…" Pansy began, but the look Draco gave her made her stop.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked, looking for any clue.

"Something about feeling like someone had kicked him in the side of the face repeatedly," she finished lamely, looking like would rather have swallowed some of Snape's frog spawn than help out the muggle born witch in anyway.

Hermione managed to turn the dark boys head to look at both sides of his face but saw nothing, she ran her fingers along his jaw and finally realised the problem.

"Blaise open your mouth," she asked him gently, hoping he would listen but his lips seemed to clamp firmer together.

"Come on, open your mouth for me and let me look," this time he shook his head from side to side as his mouth became a thin line. Taking a deep breath she did the only thing that came to mind.

Glancing once back at her audience and blushing slightly she leant her head closer to his until their foreheads were touching, his movements seemed to still momentarily as she ran her lips down his cheek heading toward his lips.

She brushed across them gently, her breath ghosting over his damp skin waiting for him to respond. She repeated the movement several times, sighing at the soft feel of his lips against hers. She finally got what she wanted when he opened his mouth to kiss her back.

She indulged him in the passionate kiss for a few moments before bringing both hands up to frame his face again and slipping her fingers inside the hot wet cavern of his mouth, effectively holding his mouth open.

She pulled her mouth away and watched his beautiful hazel eyes open to glare at her, "I told you eating all those sweets would rot your teeth," she grinned as he tried to shake his head no.

"What are you going to do to him?" Draco asked, shifting uncomfortably at her unusual bedside manner.

"I'm going to have to pull the tooth," she replied, looking at the rotten tooth and mentally planning just what she would need.

"You can't do that!" Pansy shrieked, obviously horrified at the thought.

"My parents are both dentists. Teeth Doctors. I have seen them do it hundreds of times," she responded before issuing more instructions. The two unwilling students had no choice but to help.

* * *

It was several hours later when Blaise finally came round, he lay propped up against Hermione's chest on the couch, his fever having gone down.

"How do you feel?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to wake the other two who had fallen asleep on the opposite couch.

"Like I got caught in a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs," he groaned, turning his face to bury it in her chest.

"My parents offered to give you a free check up over the holidays, but you refused," she reminded him, kissing his forehead and smoothing her hand over his short hair.

"Didn't wanna," he mumbled before pulling back slightly and kissing her cheek, "But thankyou anyway,"

She kissed his mouth carefully and pulled back to rest against the couch with an exhausted sigh.

"You know," Blaise said again, talking entirely too much for just having had a tooth pulled, "You should go in soon to get yours checked,"

"Why?" she asked.

"All this chocolate you keep tasting will start to rot your teeth as well," he replied with a grin, which earned him a hit on the arm followed by another kiss. He was one kind of chocolate she was willing to let her teeth fall out over.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
